oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Plague City
Details Walkthrough Gathering the items *Dwellberries spawn in McGrubor's Wood west of Seers' Village. You can get in by squeezing through a loose railing on the north side. Additionally, you can buy dwellberries in the Tree Gnome Stronghold or even grow them yourself using Farming. *Rope can easily be bought in the general store in Ardougne. *Milk can be obtained by using a bucket on a dairy cow. *Chocolate Dust can be obtained by using a Pestle and mortar or a knife on a chocolate bar, which you can buy in Yanille or Port Sarim, or can be found in the Cook's Guild or the Ardougne Marketplace. *Snape grass is most easily obtained on the small peninsula behind the Crafting Guild. *Elena's picture can be found in Edmond's house. It's on a table. Starting the quest Once you talk to Edmond, he'll tell you to talk to his wife about getting some sort of protection against the plague. His wife is just inside the house, and she'll tell you she can make a gas mask if you get her some dwellberries. Give her the berries, and she'll give you a mask. If you lose the mask, there will be one in the wardrobe. Also, make sure you get a picture of Elena while you're there. Talk to Edmond again, and he'll tell you about his plan to dig under the wall and get into West Ardougne. First you'll need to soften the ground, though. Use your buckets of water on the mud patch in his garden to make the soil soft enough to dig into, then use the spade you can find nearby to dig through into the sewers. You'll find Edmond inside as well. Walk to the south, and you'll find a pipe blocked by bars. Talk to Edmond, and he'll suggest you tie a rope on it so you and he can pull it off together. Just use a rope on the pipe and talk to him again to pull the grill off. Put on your gas mask and climb inside to go into West Ardougne. Finding Elena Once inside West Ardougne, talk to Jethick. He's standing nearby. Show him Elena's picture. He'll tell you to go check the Rehnison house and give you a book that he borrowed from them. Head north and a little WEST to find the house sitting right up against the edge of the wall. They'll let you in when you mention you have the book. Once inside, talk to Martha Rehnison and then go upstairs and talk to the daughter of the household who'll tell you more about Elena's whereabouts. Head back out of the house and south of the town square to find the house the girl told you about. You'll recognise it because of a big black "X" on the door. The house you seek has two doors, both facing North. It is behind a row of crumbling houses just south of the town square. Unfortunately, the Mourners won't let you in because it's been hit hard by the plague. Tell them that you're looking for a kidnapped girl, and they'll tell you you need permission from Bravek to enter the house. Getting inside Go back to the town square and go into the large building just north of the manhole. Tell the Clerk you're there for something very important and he'll let you inside to see Bravek. He can hardly talk to you, though, as he's badly hung over. He'll give you a scruffy note with a recipe for a hangover cure. You must get the scruffy note from him to complete the quest, even if you already know how to make a hangover cure. To make it, put the chocolate dust into the bucket of milk (Players should be careful not to drink the chocolate milk) and add Snape Grass. Give the concoction to him, and he'll give you a warrant that grants the permission you need to go search for Elena in the Plague House. Head back to the house and try to enter again. The Mourners will try to stop you, but when given the warrant from Bravek they'll be rather at a loss, giving you a chance to sneak inside. Elena is in the basement. Go to find the key, which is in a barrel upstairs. Unlock the door and release the grateful girl. Head back to the manhole to get in the sewers and talk to Edmond to end the quest. Rewards *1 Quest Point *2425 Mining experience *A magic scroll, letting you use the Ardougne Teleport if your Magic is 51 or above. And also to use Ardougne teleport tab. After you read it, you'll memorise the spell. *Ability to make an Ardougne Teletab *Gas mask *Acces to West Ardougne Music Music tracks unlocked: The Cellar Dwellers Trivia *If you "Unlock Hint" the song Cellar Dwellers it will say "This track was unlocked during the Hazeel Cult." Category:Quests